The invention concerns a method for producing a multiplicity of disposable incontinence pads having a pad main part and front and rear pad side parts attached thereto.
The attached side parts of disposable incontinence pads, i.e. hygiene articles that are normally used for adults, in particular for older people, usually protrude. They are used for correct positioning of the hygiene article on the body and may also be designed to be elastic or elasticised.
It is the underlying purpose of the present invention to provide an inexpensive method for producing such disposable incontinence pads, which can be advantageously realized with respect to the technical process.